


Her Wolf And His Spark

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Hurt Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, Near Death, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, or possibly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: ”No, no, Derek, please, you have to be okay, you’re okay, you can’t die, not like this,” he whimpered, tears flowing down his cheeks. The moon, thin and new, shone weakly in the clear sky, and Stiles looked up at her. ”Please, don’t take him,” he begged her, then he looked back at Derek.”I can’t lose you, please, Derek.” He shook him, but his head just lolled with the movement, his open eyes unfocused. Stiles wiped his sleeve under his nose, sniffled, almost choked on his crying. ”Derek, come on, comeon,” he begged, ”I love you, I can’t lose you.Written for the promptIn the moonlight + First kiss.





	Her Wolf And His Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the [kissing prompt post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182278254357) I reblogged. Anon asked for _In the moonlight + First kiss_ and, well, this _is_ that, but it's probably not at all what Nonnie was looking for. I hope you all like it though! ♥
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182307912467))
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNINGS! Spoilers ahead**
> 
> Graphic Depictions Of Violence: This is honestly a precaution. The violence is gory, but it actually is canon level, and it is over in the first paragraph. (Derek gets impaled by an arm).
> 
> Near Death, or possibly, Temporary Character Death: This can be read as either, as Derek actually died for a minute, or that he was very, _very_ close to dying. He lives though. There is a happy ending.

Stiles saw the alpha’s clawed hand rip Derek’s shirt from the _inside_ , and he realized she had impaled him completely. He yelled, _screamed_ , as he ran towards them, and he just threw all the magic he could gather at her, furious, panicked, so fucking scared. Her eyes widened when it hit her, and when she slumped to the ground her arm slipped out of Derek’s torso with a sickening squishy sound. Derek slumped to the ground too, blood welled out of his mouth as his eyes stared unseeingly, and Stiles was already crying when he reached him.

He grabbed Derek and pulled him away from the alpha and onto his back as he pleaded, fell to his knees next to him as he begged for him to be okay.

”No, no, Derek, please, you have to be okay, you’re okay, you can’t die, not like this,” he whimpered, tears flowing down his cheeks. The moon, thin and new, shone weakly in the clear sky, and Stiles looked up at her. ”Please, don’t take him,” he begged her, then he looked back at Derek.

”I can’t lose you, please, Derek.” He shook him, but his head just lolled with the movement, his open eyes unfocused. Stiles wiped his sleeve under his nose, sniffled, almost choked on his crying. ”Derek, come on, come _on_ ,” he begged, ”I love you, I can’t lose you.”

• **•** •

_”Then save him, you can,” the moon said. She wanted her wolf to live, to know his spark’s love, but she couldn’t do more than she could when he lost his family, when he lost his sister or his new pack, when he was tortured and beaten time and time again. ”Save him.”_

• **•** •

Stiles cupped Derek’s face, stroked his thumbs over his cheeks. ”You have to live,” he sobbed, ”I love you, Derek, please live, come on.”

Derek’s eyelids fluttered, his brows furrowed, and Stiles stared in wonder. A low whine escaped Derek and he coughed, which caused more blood to escape his mouth, run down his already bloodstained cheeks and chin, and it made more blood well up from his wound, to his already soaked shirt. He gently wrapped his arms over his stomach.

”Fuck,” he grunted, and Stiles laughed, tears still running, but Derek was _alive_.

”Oh, thank god,” Stiles breathed, then he grabbed Derek’s shoulders again, tightly, and shook him, gently though, he still had a fucking hole through his torso. ”Don’t fucking _do_ that! You can’t die on me, Derek!”

”Sorry,” Derek grunted. He glared up at Stiles. ”I’ll try not to get impaled by murderous alphas anymore.” He coughed again, whined, squeezed his eyes shut. ”Third time’s a charm, right?”

”Third..?” Stiles asked weakly.

Derek opened his eyes again, looked up at Stiles. He looked tortured. ”Peter, Kali, and now her. Kali used a pipe, though, much easier on me than an arm.”

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, and Stiles looked down on his bloodied torso.

”I don’t know if I can, but I can _try_ to heal you,” he said.

”Please,” Derek said, his voice barely even a whisper, so Stiles moved his hands to his stomach.

He gently peeled the soaked shirt away, almost gagged at the ragged wound, at all the blood, but he placed his palms on either side of the wound, as close as he dared. He had used a lot of his magic on the alpha, but he focused what he could, tried to gently push it into Derek’s body, and he _believed_ , with all his heart he believed that he could heal Derek.

Derek sighed, and then his breathing smoothed out and he let his arms relax, one of them slipped down on the ground.

”Thank you,” he said quietly, and Stiles sobbed again. He put his bloodied hands over his face as he cried, slumped over on his knees next to Derek. He felt Derek’s hand on his wrist, gently moving his hand from his face, and Stiles flicked his eyes to Derek’s before closing them. ”Hey, what’s happening?”

Stiles shook his head, tried to stop crying. He wiped his sleeve under his nose and cleared his throat, then he looked at Derek, his tears stubbornly still running.

”I thought you died,” he whispered, his voice croaky and rough, and he sobbed again. ”You can’t die, Derek, you can’t, I can’t-.”

He hiccupped, used his sleeve to wipe under his nose again, then he leaned his head to uselessly wipe some tears from his cheek against his upper arm.

”You can’t what?” Derek asked softly as he slowly moved to sitting, his face pained, but not tortured at least.

”I can’t lose you,” Stiles said, then, in not even a whisper, ”I love you.”

Derek gently squeezed his wrist, then slipped his hand in Stiles’, squeezed that too.

”I’m okay, Stiles,” he said quietly, and Stiles nodded as he looked at their hands. ”You healed me, and I’m gonna be fine, good as new in an hour or two, at the most.” He squeezed Stiles’ hand again and Stiles looked up at his eyes, his soft and gentle and genuine eyes. ”I love you, too, you know.”

Stiles smiled at that, but he shook his head, and his face crumbled as he kept fucking _crying_.

”I know,” he said. ”I know, you’re so good, Derek, I can’t even begin to tell you, and I’m so glad you’re my friend now-.”

”I mean I’m in love with you,” Derek interrupted softly, and Stiles looked at him, his eyes wide in shock. Derek looked almost scared, like he was worried he had misread or misunderstood, like Stiles could ever deny him anything, like Stiles might not be head over heels in deep and life-changing love with him.

”Yeah?” Stiles asked, and he heard himself how small and hopeful his voice was.

”Yeah,” Derek said. He stubbornly, _bravely_ , held eye contact, despite looking so scared and small, and Stiles smiled.

”God, I love you so much,” Stiles said. He reached a hand out, gently touched Derek’s cheek, and Derek leaned into the touch, still looking at him with those _eyes_. ”I’m so in love with you it’s ridiculous.”

Derek huffed out a tiny breath, closed his eyes a second, then looked at Stiles as he took a shaky breath. There was a small smile on his lips and he had never been more beautiful.

”That’s good, that’s-. That’s really good.”

Stiles’ smile grew, he knew his face was wet with tears still, probably some snot too, and almost definitely some of Derek’s blood, but Derek’s smile widened a little too. Stiles stroked his thumb over his cheek, and Derek’s eyelids fluttered for a second.

”I’m super gross, and you’re, well, super gross too, with all the blood everywhere, but you’re also alive and apparently in love with me and I really want to kiss you,” Stiles said.

Derek’s smile turned big, like he wanted to laugh, and he dipped his chin and shook his head before looking at Stiles as he leaned forward a little, grimacing at the pain, but he didn’t lose his smile, even if it wasn’t that big one anymore.

”Then kiss me,” he said, and Stiles did.

He leaned forward, closed his eyes when their lips met, and he kissed Derek softly, carefully. Derek kissed back, just as soft and careful, but then he made a little sound, a soft little groan, and not one in pleasure, so Stiles pulled back and smiled as Derek took a second to open his eyes.

”You’re still hurt,” Stiles said.

”Yeah,” Derek breathed. He leaned back again, so he wasn’t as hunched over. ”Fuck.”

”Come on, let’s get you home,” Stiles said. ”We can call Chris, ask him to deal with her body, and then I can spend the rest of the night taking care of you.”

”That sounds really good,” Derek said.

Stiles leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Derek’s temple, then he got to his feet and helped Derek stand too. He smiled at Derek, stroked his fingers over his cheek, up his temple, pushed his hair back, and Derek’ eyes fluttered as he leaned into the touch.

Stiles looked up at the moon, at the thin and new moon that weakly shone down on them, and he smiled. ”Thank you,” he told her.

• **•** •

_The moon watched them slowly walk towards the car, her wolf leaned heavily on his spark. ”Oh, honey, that was all you,” she said, smiling down at them._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =D ♥
> 
> If I've missed/forgotten a tag, please let me know!!! ♥


End file.
